


Brushfire

by wordplay



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordplay/pseuds/wordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes out of nowhere. They're not exactly complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushfire

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fill to [](http://threepwillow.livejournal.com/profile)[**threepwillow**](http://threepwillow.livejournal.com/) 's last prompt of the One Sentence Meme (sex against a piano! yay!) but then it was somehow 1 am and I had 2000 words. Thanks to [](http://misscake.livejournal.com/profile)[**misscake**](http://misscake.livejournal.com/) and [](http://flyingcarpet.livejournal.com/profile)[**flyingcarpet**](http://flyingcarpet.livejournal.com/) for quick and excellent betas.Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/464305.html).

"No, no, move your hand over here," Blaine said quietly, and he reached down and picked Kurt’s left hand off the keyboard and moved it down just a few keys. "A full octave lower, and the left hand is all on the natural keys. It’s like this," and he started to sing, pressing Kurt’s fingers down into each key.

When he’d asked Blaine to teach him something new, he’d imagined sitting next to his boyfriend, pressed thigh-to-thigh on this bench he’d once perched on for their duet. It seemed sweet, romantic, a nice way to remind himself of how far they’d come since he’d played coy and flirtatious. He didn’t need to be coy anymore, but he still loved being flirtatious with Blaine.

But clearly he could take lessons in flirting from his boyfriend, who took a more hands-on approach to musical instruction: he promptly pulled Kurt into his lap and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him tightly back so he could reach around Kurt to the keyboard. At first Kurt had felt awkward, hyperaware of Blaine’s body beneath and behind him. Blaine’s feet lifted and fell to press the pedals, and each time Blaine’s firm thigh shifted underneath him, Kurt was newly aware that his ass was pressing down on Blaine's legs, that Blaine’s groin was snug beneath him. And every time he murmured direction to Kurt, showing him where to move his hand or singing a few bars for Kurt to echo, his breath brushed past Kurt’s neck and ear, his cheeks and hair brushing and tickling at Kurt’s sensitized skin.

Kurt was _boneless_. Blaine moved his hands for him and they rested wherever he left them. Blaine pressed his fingers into the keys and Kurt just let the music flow through him. He was as played as the piano, his body a conduit between this beautiful boy and the instrument that he loved. He curved his body, let his torso sag into Blaine’s, relaxed into him as Blaine’s hands moved across his own and across the keyboard, as his arms relaxed and tightened around Kurt as he reached for higher or lower keys to press.

The piece finished and Blaine stopped playing, resting his hands on the keyboard and leaning forward to rest his forehead against Kurt’s hair, his breath coming in fast little gusts against the back of Kurt’s neck. Kurt suddenly realized that Blaine had gone a little tense and, oh, he was _hard_ ; there was a new pressure under Kurt’s ass, and he couldn’t help wiggling into it a little bit. This was new, and he wanted to learn it, know its feel and shape and size.

Blaine’s hands flew from the keys to grip his hips tightly, and Kurt got it – best to be still just now. But fuck, this was glorious and he’d never felt sexier, and he didn’t want it to stop. He took Blaine’s hands and lifted them to his lips, kissing them both before he replaced them on the keys. "I’ll be good, but will you keep playing?" he asked very quietly, turning his head to meet his eyes. Blaine looked at him, his eyes so close that Kurt could see the sweep of every lash as he blinked slowly, and after a few long seconds he gave the tiniest nod.

Kurt felt Blaine slide his hands under the piano, pushing Kurt’s knees apart until his feet were braced on the floor on either side of Blaine’s legs and he was straddling Blaine’s lap, his hips tilted a little forward and his body curved back even more, pressing his back into Blaine’s chest. Kurt kept his body loose, thinking he couldn’t be tense if he tried, and as Blaine started playing again, he felt Blaine’s chest rise and fall as he breathed in time with the music. Their bodies moved together for long, peaceful minutes, and when Kurt’s head tipped back to rest on Blaine’s shoulder, he left it there only a minute before turning his head and beginning to kiss his boyfriend’s neck.

The music didn’t falter, and Kurt kept kissing him, gentle sweet kisses at first but oh, the warmth and smell of him was incredible, and Kurt sucked a light kiss on the tendon of his neck before he licked a line up to the warm place behind his ear where Blaine’s hair always got curly first. He kissed his earlobe, licked the shell of his ear, then lightly took the lobe between his teeth.

\---

Blaine struck the first wrong notes as soon as Kurt panted his first breath directly into his ear, and muscle memory kept him moving a few bars more before he realized what he was doing and gave it up for a bad idea. His hands left the keys to grasp at his boyfriend’s chest, holding him tight against him for a few seconds before he let his hands sweep down, caressing over Kurt’s abdomen and hips to grip high on his inner thighs.

"Do you –" Blaine’s voice faltered and cracked and he squeezed slowly where his hands rested.

He didn't have to wait long for Kurt's response. "Yeah, Blaine. _Yes_ ," he stammered fervently as his hips shifted involuntarily just at the thought of it, and Blaine’s hand swept up to cover Kurt’s dick where it pressed hard against the front of his pants. He squeezed once, happy to feel it beneath his fingers for the first time, tracing the shape through the fine fabric of his trousers and wishing he could see over Kurt’s shoulder so he could know exactly how it looked; he squeezed his eyes closed so he could imagine it. His hands were suddenly desperate; he wanted to touch _everything_. One hand wasn’t enough so the other joined it, sweeping low to cup Kurt’s balls and reach back between his legs. Kurt bit his ear one last time as he pressed his dick up into Blaine’s hands and moaned low, directly into his ear, and his breath was hot, so hot and so wet.

"Fuck, Kurt, you feel so good. I – fuck, I want you," Blaine whispered and his hips began to press up even as he turned his head to capture that mouth, that mouth that had started this whole thing only minutes before by pressing a simple kiss against his neck, just lips against skin. And now every daytime feeling Blaine had ever had for Kurt and every thought he’d ever had about him in the dark was right there bubbling up to the surface and god, he did want him, he wanted to _devour him_ , and he’d start with his mouth.

\---

Kurt couldn't care less that the angle was awkward. Blaine sucked and nibbled at his lower lip as he whined, Blaine's hips trying to lift from where they were pinned under Kurt’s weight to the piano bench in a crude parody of an act they weren’t ready for yet, but the friction was amazing. Kurt felt Blaine’s dick hard against his ass, and pressed up into Blaine’s eager hands, moaning into Blaine’s wet mouth as he ground down and then back up again. Short seconds of this passed, both of them winding tighter and tighter, until Blaine suddenly grabbed his hips and pulled him close and tight for just a few seconds, rhythmically thrusting his hips and grunting out his completion. Kurt kept rocking against him until Blaine stopped him with another squeeze to his hips. Kurt let himself go boneless again, although he moved a hand down to rub at the front of his pants – he knew he needed to wait for Blaine, but he was so hot for him right now – he couldn’t just stop altogether. Blaine breathed heavily for long seconds until he whispered under his breath, "Jesus, Kurt," and reached out his hand to place it over Kurt’s, stopping his increasingly frantic movements.

"No, not yet, I want – can I see you?" Blaine paused. "I know it’s soon, and if you’re not ready it’s OK, but... you feel so good, Kurt. I want to see you." Blaine ghosted his hand over Kurt’s dick again, trying to make sure his hand hadn’t forgotten the feel of it.

Kurt’s hips bucked into his hand and there was no choice about this; there was absolutely no good reason why he shouldn't have Blaine’s hand on his skin. He reached down to undo his belt but Blaine stopped him, pushing him to his feet and turning him around, pulling his legs over his own so he straddled Blaine over the piano bench again, but this time face to face. Blaine immediately pulled him into a long, hot kiss, running his hands all over Kurt’s ass, tracing the seam up the back all the way up to his tailbone, then down and under, past his hole to where the seams met near his balls. Kurt, frankly, had no idea how they’d gotten there, how their touches and kisses had become so intensely sexual in such a short period of time. It didn’t matter; Blaine was unbuttoning his pants.

Blaine was looking at his dick with unconcealed wonder. "It’s... it looks like you." He laughed when Kurt gave him an incredulous look. "No, it’s pale, and so rosy. It’s beautiful. I –" he looked up at Kurt, a little unsure of himself, but he went on, "I want to touch it. Can I touch it?" Kurt didn’t even answer with moans, he just grunted and shoved his hips closer, trying desperately to get Blaine’s hand on him, even as he curled his spine so that he could slouch forward and rest his forehead on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine responded immediately, wrapping a hand around him and beginning to stroke. And talk, his voice low and deep.

"God, Kurt, you. Your body is amazing. I want to do _everything_ to you. I want to suck you, I want you to come in my mouth, I want to fuck you until you’re hazy and confused and then I want you to flip me over and fuck me breathless. I just... I want to crawl inside of you – I want to put my fingers inside of you and feel how hot you are, I want you, I want you, oh fuck." Blaine was _gone_ , high on the intoxication of want, giddy with the joy of touching. And his mouth was right there, every word breathed out hot against Kurt's throat, whispering everything he wanted to do to Kurt’s body, and all of those images flew through his mind – Blaine on his knees, banging the hell out of Blaine, Blaine with his tongue and his hands all over Kurt’s body and in no time at all Kurt came hard, spilling over Blaine’s wrist and splattering his shirt with come.

Kurt slumped against his chest, trying to catch his breath and trying not to ooze right off of Blaine’s lap to lie in a little puddle under the piano; Blaine had cupped a hand under his ass to try to anchor him but he had to wrap both hands around Blaine’s neck to keep his balance, and he rested his forehead against Blaine’s while he just sat there and breathed. He had _no idea_ what had just happened between them – before tonight they’d had a couple of pretty intense makeout sessions, maybe a little dry humping, but tonight this thing between them had flared up like a brushfire. It was quieter now, but it was still there, just under the surface. Kurt idly wondered if this counted as sex. He wondered if he’d always feel this way now, if now that it had been turned so definitively on, it could never be turned back off. It didn’t matter, it was _amazing_ and Blaine was still right here, so close. He sighed and took a deep breath; he scooted back his butt to settle his weight more firmly over Blaine’s knees and then he opened his eyes.

Blaine was looking at him and it was still just Blaine – his eyes were hot and intense, but his smile was sweet. "Hey," he said, gently. "You okay?" He lifted a hand to brush some hair out of Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt leaned his forehead against him again and looked down – yep, Blaine’s pants were _a wreck_ , but he could see a firm line there – Blaine was hard again.

Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend. "I’m great. You?"


End file.
